SKY
by kristaokristao
Summary: I want to be sky. So, I always know where you are..


**SKY**

Author : kristaokristao

Cast : Kris & Tao

Pair : KRISTAO / TAORIS

Genre : Romance, Angst, Yaoi

.

.

.

_I want to be sky_

_So,_

_I always know where you are.._

_**Hiro – Koizora**_

.

.

.

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong sunyi rumah sakit ini. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku yang terus-menerus keluar. Tanganku terangkat. Aku meremas baju yang kupakai di bagian dada. Ada rasa sakit di sini. Di dada ini.

Segera ku buka pintu tempat Kris dirawat. Genggaman pada kusen pintu ini mengencang seketika. Aku tak kuat. Tubuhku bergetar kencang.

"Kris.."

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidur Kris, kekasihku. Aku sudah tak dapat menahan beban di tubuhku. Semuanya lemas. Hanya pegangan pada dinding ini yang membantuku berjalan.

"Kris.." Aku duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Kris. Ku hanya bisa menahan nafas. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus, dan badannya berkeringat semua. Keringat dingin.

"Kamu ga sendiri. Aku janji.." Tangan Kris menarik tanganku, mengelus-elus tanganku lembut. Lalu menciumnya.

"Kris! Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu kamu.." Mataku memanas dan perih. Air mataku mendesak ingin keluar.

"Masih ada langit di sana." Mata indah milik Kris itu menatap langit yang dibasahi oleh air hujan.

"Kris, jangan bersikap seakan kamu baik-baik saja.." Aku meremas tangan Kris dengan cemas. Tangannya basah berkeringat. Dadanya mulai naik-turun. Nafasnya tak karuan.

"Kris! Kriss.." Ku tatap wajah Kris yang memucat. Bibirnya bergetar. "Kriss.."

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan dengan segera memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter. Tapi, semua itu dicegah oleh Kris. Ia menahan lenganku dan menuntunku untuk kembali duduk.

"Tao.. Jangan menangis. Ku mohon.." Ia mengusap wajahku yang basah karena air mata. Tangannya terasa bergetar.

Aku menggeleng keras. Terus-menerus menggeleng. Aku tak dapat menahan rasa sakit di dadaku melihat Kris yang susah bernafas seperti ini.

"Aku harap, kamu selalu mengenang masa-masa kita berdua. Masa-masa kita yang—"

Rasa sakit di dadaku bertambah. Ku tutup tahan bibir Kris agar tidak berkata lagi. Hati ini sakit, Kris.

"Tao.. Kamu akan hidup bahagia setelah ini. Kamu tidak akan pernah sendiri.." Kris terlihat mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, lalu ia melanjutkan lagi. "Aku mungkin menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.. Aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan..."

"Kris.. Aku mohon.. Jangan.." Aku beranjak gelisah. Ku peluk tubuh dingin Kris erat. Ku usap wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"...dan.. a-aku bisa melihat senyuman..mu.. Aku bersyukur.. a-aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan.. aku bisa meng-menghabiskan hidupku.. bersamamu.. Tao.." Nafas Kris terengah-engah. Dirinya memegang bagian dadanya keras. Ia memencet dadanya seakan bisa memberhentikan rasa sakit yang merayap di sana.

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Krissss.."

"Taoo.. Dengarkan akuu.." Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap mataku dalam. "Harapanku ha-hanya ada satu. A-aku ingin menjadi langit.. bu-bukan menjadi sungai.. Aku ingin menjadi langit.. Aku akan se-selalu tahu.. dimana kamu be-berada.. Jika ada seseorang yang melukai kamu, aku.. aku akan terbang dan memukul dia.. Aku.. akan selalu melindungimu.."

Tangisanku tak bisa kucegah lagi. Air mata ini kubiarkan merembes keluar. Membasahi baju Kris. "Jangan pergiii.."

"Apa yang ka-kamu lakukan.. jika seandainyaa.. ak-aku pergi.. selamanya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat hatiku mencelos. Hatiku seakan dipenuhi lubang-lubang hitam yang sangat banyak. Dan bukanlah kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Ku hapus air mataku yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Aku duduk lagi di sebelahnya. Aku masih saja cemas melihat Kris yang aturan nafasnya normal. Tak menunjukkan apa-apa.

"Aku akan tetap mencintamu, Kris.." Aku mencium tangan Kris. Sambil ku berdoa, bahwa setelah ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

Doaku tidak terkabuli. Dan pada saat itu aku membenci Tuhan. Membenci-Nya setengah mati. Mengapa Ia tega sekali dengan diriku? Mengapa Ia mengamil orang satu-satunya dalam hidupku? Aku tahu diriku bukanlah manusia yang suci. Tidak seperti diri-Nya.

Namun, aku tahu. Tuhan tak pernah berhenti menyayangiku. Tak pernah berhenti menyayangiku dan Kris. Ia memberiku pelajaran yang sangat berarti.

Aku masih ingat, di hari kedua setelah kematian Kris, aku menemukan burung-burung kertas di bawah kolong tempat tidur rumah sakit. Burung-burung kertas bersama buku kecil di sana.

Banyak tulisan-tulisan kecil milik Kris di dalamnya. Serta harapan-harapan apa yang ia inginkan.

_My life doesn't only belong to me. Half it belongs to Tao_

Dan, sejak saat itu, aku selalu berkunjung ke pemakaman Kris satu minggu sekali.

Seperti hari ini. Hari keseratus tepat kematian Kris. Sore ini cerah, dan membuat burung-burung berkicau.

Aku meletakkan burung kertas ini di atas pemakamannya. Tak lupa dengan kertas kecil yang berisi tulisan-tulisanku. Aku selalu mengirimkannya setiap minggu. Tak pernah lupa.

Aku tersenyum, lalu pergi dari tempat ini.

'_Meskipun kamu tidak lagi bersamaku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya, Kris.'_

.

.

.

.

_Kris,_

_Kris adalah orang yang memberi kenangan cinta pertamaku. Kris adalah orang yang memberiku rasa kebahagiaan. Dan, Kris adalah orang yang mengajarkanku untuk menjadi orang yang kuat._

_Hidup bukan selalu terang dan gembira. Aku tahu, kepergianmu menurutku adalah kenangan yang gelap. Aku merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, di sisiku. Aku takut hidup sendiri di dunia ini. Tapi, aku janji. Aku akan baik-baik saja. _

_Aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Aku bertemu dirimu. Sosok malaikat pendamping hidupku. Aku bertemu dirimu dan aku mulai memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan, bahawa aku tidak takut lagi._

_Aku juga tidak akan sendiri di dunia ini. Seperti yang kamu bilang, langit dengan setia menemaniku selamanya._

_Aku akan selalu mencintai langit selalu, selamanya. Abadi. Because you're my sky._

_ -Huang Zitao_

.

.

.

.

_I saw the never changing sky in a completely different light_

_Only because,_

_we are gazing up at it together,_

_the skies have come infinitely more beautiful.._

_**Mika - Koizora**_

* * *

Aaahhhh! Akkhirnyaaa..

Setelah berkutat di depan layar laptop selama kurang lebih setengah jam, cerita ini jadi jugaa...

Oh yaa, cerita ini sebagian besar itu quote-quotesnya Hiro sama Mika di Koizora lohhh /kedip-kedip

Yaa terus gue kembangin jadi cerita.

Yang bikin sama dari Koizora sama cerita gue ini ya cuma ada cowo yang sakit aja gichuuu, terus mereka berdua suka sama langit.

Yaudah deh, gue tahu ini jelek. Secara, bikinnya aja cuma stengah jam. Ya gak?

Udah deh aah, rempong nih lama-lama..

Papayyy :3:3


End file.
